


Made him smile

by Yellowleaf



Category: NRL slash, National Rugby League RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowleaf/pseuds/Yellowleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody knows who Nathan cuddles up to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made him smile

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the comments Nathan made on the NRL - Footy show.

  
  
"A pillow?"  Daniel mocked, leaning against the bedroom window facing Nathan.

Nathan smiled looking down at his feet.

"I can't tell them the truth, can I?" He said, his eyes landing on the younger boy.

"Cuddling up to a pillow was the best answer I suppose" Daniel said, watching Nathan with interest.

"But I doubt the pillow can give you what I can."

Nathan laughed, approaching Daniel.

"No. It can't."  Nathan stopped in front of Daniel.

"Hey, I thought you weren't gonna watch the show tonight." Nathan added placing his hands on either side of the younger man.

Daniel smiled, averting his eyes away from Nathan's.

"I couldn't help myself."

"Morts?" Nathan wanted those beautiful blue eyes on him.

He got Daniel's attention. He always did.

Daniel looked into Nathan's brown eyes to find them full of life, the opposite to few hours earlier.

"You looked sad tonight," Daniel whispered, taking hold of Nathans strong arms.

"Did I?" Nathan rubbed his fingers up and down Daniel's waist.

"Yes." Daniel grasped Nathan's hands with his.

"I was feeling a bit down." Nathan couldn't lie to his Morts.

"Origin?" Daniel asked. But he knew their own team performances let Nathan down as well.

"Hmmm." Leaning his forehead on Daniel's hair, Nathan took a deep breath. Daniel smelled like flowers.

"It won't last Nathan. It won't last," Daniel whispered, running his fingers through Nathans big ones.

Nathan smirked. He didn't care about Origin. He had to not care.

"Morts?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you see the bit where Beau said his misses calls out my name when they make love?"

Daniel laughed out loud but felt his cheeks burning up.

Nathan leaned back to take a look.

He smiled, seeing Daniel burn up.

"You did." Nathan laughed.

Daniel slowly guided Nathan's hands to his back. Releasing them, he threw his own arms around Nathan's neck.

He pulled Nathan down and kissed his lips.

"Who wouldn't?" Daniel whispered when he broke the kiss off.  
  
Nathan laughed. The image of Daniel under him, moaning his name sent sparks down his spine. He would have it again. The same great feeling would drown him in minutes time.  
  
One of few things that made him smile.


End file.
